Enigma
by kitsune00
Summary: It seems as though nothing would ever see me. Here, lying inside myself. I think I’m lost.
1. Falling

Okay my first story wasn't good. Therefore I shall write a story that isn't the same kind of atmosphere as the first one. Mou…I hope this one is better for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. I only own Arashi.

Enigma

Chapter 1: Falling

It seems as though nothing would ever see me. Here, lying inside myself. I think I'm lost. Everyone at the hospital has someone there for them but me…I have no one. The nurses say that I would be able to get out of the hospital soon. I don't want to. If I do, I'll have to find my way out of myself and more importantly where will I go?

The psychiatrist came in and told me I haven't made much progress. My memory is still as bad as it was when I first got here. But the truth is I don't want to know.

My psychiatrist also asked me to be a ninja. I don't know what to say. I overheard the nurses and my psychiatrist talking to each other the night before. They said I would be the perfect ninja because I am like a living doll. That because I am so hollow I would listen to commands and do them without any questioning or hesitation.

Is that what a ninja is?

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Today I'm going out of the hospital. It's horrible.

I am proceeding to Hokage-sama's office because a lady came in and told me to do so. The hall feels so empty. I want to get out of here. I start running. I ran into the Hokage's assistant, Shizune-san. She is talking to me now. I can't understand her. She seems to be talking in a foreign language. She is doing something else now…gesturing to me, I think. I follow her into a room and saw the Hokage with some people sitting in front of her. She calls me 'their new team mate'.

Are team mates friends?

I don't know.

I learn their names. The female one is Haruno Sakura. The blonde male one is Uzumaki Naruto and the other one is Uchiha Sasuke while the older one is Hatake Kakashi. They all look very experienced. What should I do? I have no training or anything. We are going outside now. Haruno-san starts talking to me this is what she says:

"Hey there Arashi! How good of a ninja are you?"

My reply was: "I'm not a ninja"

She still kept on going: "Good joke. Anyway what do you think of Sasuke?"

"I don't know."

"Well, just…don't get too attached to him."

"I don't think…I would."

She seems nice and in love with Uchiha-san.

We have stopped at a training ground. And Kakashi-san asks me to watch Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san have a friendly fight.

I don't think I was paying attention to them until something flew past me and got pinned into the tree behind me. A kunai. Everyone was worried and saying the things they ask when you seem to get hurt. I don't like it when that happens.

Hatake-sensei says that is all for today and that I need to go to my house to unpack. I don't know what he is talking about. I don't have a house. Some people appear out of no where. They say that they will take me to my house. I don't understand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I arrive at a huge mansion. The doors open for me and I look around. I think I know this place. It seems so familiar.

I walked up the red stairs and looked down. My head starts to hurt. I think…I think…this is where I...

killed them.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

There. It's way different to they other story and you may think that it hardly has anything to do with Naruto and them but it will tell it's story soon in the next chapters.

Oh, and please, no flames. I think I've had enough of them in my first story. Constructive criticism is welcome though.


	2. Left behind

Here is chapter two of Enigma. Oh and umm… before I wrote chapter one I was thinking of pairing Arashi and Sasuke together but then I thought about Neji and then everyone else. Now I don't know what to do…". So could you please tell me what pairing you think would be good. Oh, and Sakura is with Naruto. Sorry if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I own many things of Naruto like a poster, key ring and stuff but I don't own Naruto itself. If I did I'd probably had already died from happiness.

Enigma

Chapter 2: Left behind

_I walked up the red stairs and looked down. My head starts to hurt. I think…I think…this is where I..._

_killed them._

"Arashi-chan, are you alright?"

That brought me back to my senses. "Y…yes"

I lifted my head and looked around. It was the same. After all this time no one has been in this house. Is it because of…

Me?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It is night and I… I don't feel right. Two people are acting like guards for me. Why?

Why are they doing that?

Normal POV:

Tsunade, Kakashi and team 7 where called to a meeting discussing about Arashi.

"Now that you have met Arashi in person I have something to tell you all." She paused and looked around "Do you remember the murders that occurred in the Kurosaki house?"

"Was it when Ryoko and Akira Kurosaki got killed by their daughter? I can't remember her name but I heard it was very strange. They still don't know why the girl killed them." Sakura shuddered.

"Well yes, that's the one. The girl who murdered her parents was...

Kurosaki Arashi."

Silence fell as the group was in shock. Kakashi though was not stunned though. "The mother was pushed down the stairs but the father was decapitated. Her father was a Jounin. How could she have managed to kill him like that? She doesn't have any training." Kakashi asked.

Suddenly Naruto burst out "OH MY GOD!DOES THAT MEAN I'M IN THE SAME TEAM AS A MUDERER!ARGHH! WHAT IF SHE KILLS US? I'M QUITTING! NO WAY AM I GOING TO BE IN THE SAME TEAM AS HER!"

"Naruto! Don't think like that she's really quite nice and I don't think she'll be able to do anything to us anyway because Sasuke can defeat whatever she tries." Sakura tried to calm Naruto down. "Anyways many people didn't know what happened later. Well after that, Arashi was trapped in the mansion as the neighbour had witnessed part of the killing when he was walking past the window. Two Jounin entered the house while a few others stayed outside. Arashi, in her efforts to escape tried to run through the Jounin. They caught her but she pushed him away and fell back and hit her head on the stone column outside the house. That is why she has amnesia. We found out that she was trained by her family in their fighting style before and we were hoping that maybe if we put her in a team she might remember some things and become a worthy ninja for Konoha." Tsunade continued. "We know she'll make a fine ninja"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Mou that's the end of this chapter. It's shorter than the other one but I seriously forgot what I was going to write. Please review and again, no flames please!


End file.
